


The map that leads to you

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance likes to curse in spanish, Latino Lance (Voltron), Lots of Cursing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Slow Burn, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You idiot!" Keith shouted at him, shoving Lance with all his strength. "Now everyone thinks we're boyfriends!" </p>
<p>"Well, then let's fucking break up!" </p>
<p>Keith didn't want that, he had a reputation to keep and everyone would suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like College AUs, yet here I am. 
> 
> I wanted to write this ever since I started shipping Klance, i am sorry
> 
> Also, they aren't fake dating, they are actually dating but they totally suck at it, so yeah

What was Keith actually thinking when he snapped at the jocks of Zarkon college? He had no idea, he may have thought that they wouldn't hurt him just because they were out of their school grounds. And you see, Keith didn't even have the time to realize that that was stupid, and the fact that they were out of their school just meant that they wouldn't really care, and would actually beat the fuck out of him. Keith hadn't stopped to think about the consequences, he never did, he just snapped at them when one of the football players shoved him "accidentally."

Had he just controlled himself, he wouldn't be about to get beat up by two of them. Normally he would be eager to fight them, and he would probably win, but today? Today he was drained, tired as can be and all he wanted to do was to just get to his house and sleep for all of eternity and maybe eat something. Lately he hadn't been able to get a full two hours of sleep, and he could barely get out of bed to go to school. Really, he wouldn't even be able to endure one hit without falling unconscious. So yeah, he wouldn't mind if someone came and saved his ass. He wouldn't.

"What did you just say?" Asked one of the players —the one who pushed him— standing in front of him. Keith cursed mentally at what he was about to do and sneered at them.

"Not only are you an idiot, but also deaf? Wow, a real disappointment" Keith definitely hated his impulsiveness sometimes, because then it would mean that he'd end up at the principal's office, or at the nursery, getting patched up. Today, he knew for a fact that he'd probably end up in the hospital, or dead.

When Keith saw the Zarkon student flung his arm at him, he closed his eyes and waited for the punch to land across his face. He honestly didn't have energy enough to fight back, so may as well end everything fast. But the punch never came.

Keith opened one of his eyes slowly and was relieved to see someone had stopped that idiot from punching his face. Even if that someone was Lance.

"Dude, leave him alone" Said Lance when the Zarkon students turned around to face him.

Just then, Keith recognized them as Azael and Balthazar.

You see, the rivalry between Voltron and Zarkon schools, had always been there. At first, the only thing they fought for, was winning every single football and soccer game. As the years went by, their competition escalated to different areas, such as theatre, writing contests, swimming, even maths. Which meant that contests between the schools were held, resulting in nearly everyone —from both schools— knowing who was at the top of the class in every class.

Azael turned his head to look at Keith and then he started laughing. Maniacally. Keith's eyes were wide open with surprise, because he literally couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on. Sure, Lance had just prevented Keith from getting into a near death experience. But that was the exact problem, and what he didn't understand because, why would Lance do that, if he hated Keith so much?

Still, he wasn't about to complain, not really.

"What? Is your boyfriend here to save you?" Balthazar barked out, and Keith panicked. Everything depended on his next words, and he had no idea of what to reply.

"He's here to help me beat the fuck out of you if you don't leave me alone" Keith spat out and honestly, did he just basically implied that Lance was his boyfriend? Yeah, he definitely hated his impulsiveness.

Keith looked over at Lance and noticed how he seemed to be oblivious to what Keith just said. Lance was just looking at Azael as if he was murdering him with just his eyes. Which, Keith decided, was probably happening inside Lance's head.

Both Zarkon students started laughing, and Azael shoved Lance against the wall while walking away alongside Balthazar, laughing like the complete idiots they were. Keith sighed, thinking that he was finally saved and that he now could probably go to the library to finish his poem. That was, until the pair of assholes who had just walked away decided to ruin Keith's life.

"Keith Mangjeol and Lance Reséndiz are boyfriends!" Shouted both boys and kept on running to catch their school bus. Their words resonated throughout the halls and classrooms, and even through Keith's very soul.

Everyone who was passing by suddenly stopped, and looked over to the boys who were just standing there, bodies frozen and not knowing what to do.

Keith was about to turn around and ignore everything, he was about to just ditch the rest of his classes, go home, and never come back. He was going to do it. But was stopped again when someone came screaming Lance's name as if it was the end of the world or something like that.

"Lance! Lance, oh my god, Lance!" Keith turned his head around and looked over at the small person running past the group of people who either had continued on with their day, or had stayed there, watching them intently. Keith cringed at the thought of that.

"Pidge, rela—"

"You have a boyfriend and didn't even tell me!" They screamed at Lance once they were right in front of him. Lance frowned, and Keith nearly screeched at the accusation because he was not Lance's boyfriend.

"Pidge, it isn't—"

"I have to tell Hunk!" They said with a really excited tone, and Keith wanted to die. "We were so right! You had the hots for Keith!" Then they just got off running to god knows where, to probably expand the rumor.

Yes, Keith was about to freaking faint. No one should think that. They weren't boyfriends, hell, they weren't even friends. They hated each other, _a lot_.

"Hey, Keith!"

He turned around, not daring to look at Lance, and crashed against Shiro's chest. That was enough to make Keith want to die. If Shiro dared say anything, even just one word about Lance and him, Keith was sure he would—

"Lance is your boyfriend!" Keith groaned and closed his eyes. He was ready, he was definitely ready to die right then, right there. Shiro squeezed Keith's shoulder, and smiled at Lance, who was still trying to process the fact that Pidge actually thought Keith was his boyfriend. "I have to tell Allura, she's gonna love the news!" And then he took of running again. As if he hadn't just played one hell of a game against Zarkon College.

Keith looked up, terrified. All that he could manage to think was _"everyone knows."_ Which didn't make sense, because no one knew anything. They just thought they did. No one knew that Keith and Lance weren't boyfriends, but everyone thought they were, and that was honestly terrifying.

He stood there, frozen, in the middle of the hall that lead to the football field, and Lance stood by his side, equally frozen and not knowing what to think of the situation. The bell rang and everyone moved on past them to get to class. Keith and Lance remained perplexed, not moving, still thinking about what just happened.

Keith was starting to think that Lance was about to snap at him, and scream and throw punches as if his life depended on it. And somehow, maybe it did, and maybe he would. After all, Keith and Lance had always been rivals and hated each other to the death. Now, probably the entire school would think that they were boyfriends, and that their rivalry was a cover up for something else, which it wasn't. They hated each other and had damn good reasons to do so.

"You..." Lance started slowly, his eyes darted towards Keith, his face unreadable. "You just told everyone we're boyfriends?" Keith rolled his eyes at Lance's disbelief and surprise.

"No, I didn't. But you let them think we are" Keith crossed his arms, finally turning around to look at Lance, and he wanted to scream because Lance now looked as if he didn't care and was taking out his phone.

_Of course_ , Keith thought. It was obvious that Lance wouldn't care, he could just brush it off as one of his affairs, or something, which would actually be okay if it wasn't for the fact that Keith swore to himself, —and everyone he knew— that he would never fall for Lance, and that their hatred would always be there. That they would always be rivals, until the end of the world.

Of freaking course it wouldn't matter to him, Lance had already dated or slept with half of the school, which meant that he could easily say that they broke up, or that they were just fucking around. Problem is, Keith wasn't like that.

"Well, whatever" Lance replied, his eyes still fixated on his phone. Keith groaned, he should've expected this, Lance didn't care at all, and if he knew that his carelessness would make Keith angry, then he would continue to not care.

That's how they worked. Ever since they were fourteen, they would make the other fume with anger. As the years passed, they got to know each other so well, that they knew exactly what drove the other insane.

"You idiot!" Keith shouted at him, shoving Lance with all his strength, making him stumble and put away his phone. "Now everyone thinks we're boyfriends!"

"Well, then let's fucking break up!" The irritation was clear on Lance's voice and Keith would've smirked at that if it weren't for the fact that what Lance just said had thrown him on edge.

Keith didn't want that, he had a reputation to keep and everyone would suspect. Everyone would start talking about how the best writer and swimmer at Voltron College had to be saved from Azael and Balthazar by Lance Reséndiz. No, he couldn't have that. Not in a million years.

"Are you insane? We can't" Lance frowned. His face was red from holding back a laugh because he seriously couldn't believe that Keith had just said that.

Keith knew most of Lance's expresions like the palm of his hand, which meant he knew that everything Lance wanted to do was laugh at him and smirk as if he had won some kind of game, so he stayed quiet and waited for Lance to do it, which didn't take long, because a few seconds later, the halls were resonating with his laughter and attempts at making fun of Keith.

"Of... Of course we can, dumbass!" Lance choked out between his laughter and Keith sighed and rolled his eyes, tired of his child-like attitude.

No, they couldn't "break up" because they weren't even boyfriends, and they couldn't fake breaking up because then Keith's reputation would be at stake, and of course he didn't really care about people calling him weak, because he wasn't. What worried Keith was that people would start talking about how Keith Mangjeol had fallen into Lance's trap and was then dumped by him. He was worried that people would refer to him as one of Lance's stupid affairs or games. He was worried that people would think they were boyfriends, and that Lance dumped him, because clearly, it'd be Keith who would break up with Lance, not the other way around.

"Okay, idiot. What do you suggest, then?" Lance asked once his laughter had died down. Keith looked at him and he was smirking, which made Keith sneer.

There were a few things which they could do to get themselves free of the problem they had at hands. But none of those things would benefit both of them, and most of them would only benefit Lance, which made Keith mad. There was just only one option. One that wouldn't necessarily benefit them, but that was better than the others. Keith bit the inside of his cheek with nervousness, he regretted even going to school that day.

"You're failing French and Algebra"

Lance rolled his eyes at Keith's words and sighed. "No shit, Sherlock"

Keith glared at him, already regretting his decision. "I'll help you pass those classes if you agree to be my boyfriend for a month, then I dump you and we can go back to our normal lives"

Lance laughed at him so hard that his stomach started to ache, tears were forming at the corner of his eyes and Keith was sure that evereryone was able to listen to Lance's laugh, and for some reason he hated it. He hated the fact that they'd probably think that Lance was laughing with Keith, instead of laughing at him.

"Keith, will you suffer the whole month if I agree to be your boyfriend?" Lance asked with a smirk, his face flushed for having laughed so much. Keith bit the inside of his cheek, holding himself back from punching Lance in the face.

"Yes" He wasn't lying. Keith was sure he'd go through hell that month if Lance agreed to the plan. He knew Lance would make his life nearly impossible, and that he would take every chance he had to drive him insane. But of course, if Lance agreed, then that just meant that Keith would have to act the same way as Lance, and make him suffer through the whole month, so really, this wasn't the best of his ideas.

"I don't want you to help me, your suffering will be enough payment, honey" Lance smiled at him charmingly and Keith cringed at both, the pet name and Lance's smile.

Lance's phone ringed and he looked down at it, typing something. Keith knew he had just put himself through the worst of tortures, but there wasn't anything that could save him now. He had made the decision, and Lance had agreed to it. Now they were boyfriendsm for fucks sake. Honestly, that's not how Keith thought he would have his first boyfriend. And it definitely wasn't something he was enjoying, and they were just starting.

"Guess what, _amor"_ Lance said, looking up from his phone and Keith growled, at him. "We're going to have our first date, courtesy of your friends and mine" He showed Keith his phone, and winked at him.

"If you dare call me anything like that one more time I swear I'll break your neck" He took Lance's phone and looked at the screen, listening to the quiet snicker Lance let out.  
  


_«Hunk's place. Tomorrow at six. Shiro, Allura and Coran will be there too. Bring your bf ;) »_   
  


All Keith wanted to do was slam his head against the wall, repeatedly. He seriously was going to do this, he was Lance's boyfriend. Keith gave the phone back, and Lance smirked at him.

"As you wish, sugar" By now Keith was sure that he was going to end up kicking Lance to the ground, and Lance apparently knew it, because he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, idiot. We have to make this believable if you want it to work out, so may as well act as if we're hopelessly in love"

"You are an actor" He said. Keith was sure that Lance's acting skills were what made him have everyone swooning over him, and the fact that Lance played soccer just added to the reasons of why nearly every girl ―and some boys― he knew, wanted to go out with Lance, or at least spent most of their days daydreaming of him.

On the other hand, Keith was a writer, and one of the best swimmers at school, which meant he had no idea of how to act. Hell, he couldn't even lie convincingly because he seriously didn't know how to act. Not one bit.

"And you're a writer. Want to keep on pointing out the obvious? Or should we discuss this?" Lance raised his eyebrow, a smirk making his way across his face. Keith suppressed his need of punching him, and sighed, nodding.

Lance was right, they had to discuss the fact that they were now boyfriends, and they had to come to some agreements.

Keith was sure all of this was a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some smoking in this chapter and a brief mention of underage smoking, jut added it to the tags to be safe, tho
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments they make me so happy!! ;u;
> 
> welp, enjoy

Keith was a nervous wreck. He'd never been to anyone's house before, just Shiro's and that was just one time. How was he supposed to act? Did he have to dress in a certain way? He sighed, stressed because he had just spent the past half hour wondering about how it would be like to be on a house that wasn't his or Shiro's. 

Keith shook his head and took out his phone, looking at the time, cursing under his breath because he probably looked like a girl about to go on a date with her crush. Then, Keith realized he was actually going on a date with his boyfriend, whom he hated with a burning passion. Was that even a date? They were just going to hang out with the other guys, and they'd probably question them about their relationship, so probably it wasn't a date, but Lance said it was. Keith didn't know what to think.

Lance had actually come up with a good story of them realizing their feelings. It was a bit of a stupid story, but knowing what their friends thought about their relationship they'd actually believe it, so against Keith's better judgement, they decided to tell that one in case they asked. 

They'd also agreed that they wouldn't really show much affection or anything, unless it was required. Lance had tried to teach Keith some acting skills, showing him how he could fake a loving smile or heart eyes, they'd also practiced some stuff, like getting really close to the other's face without screeching or punching each other. That had taken a long time to accomplish, a few punches, and some screaming, but they did it. They managed to hide their disgusted faces with a smile that probably said _'I'll kill you, lovingly'_ which wasn't really a good thing, but at least it had a loving touch to it, right?

There was some knocking at his door and Keith took a deep breath, getting up from his bed, and walking down the stairs. He grabbed his jacket and stood in front of his door, biting at his lip, the loving boyfriends act was about to start and he wasn't prepared. Keith swallowed and opened the door, finding Lance looking at his phone with an uninterested face, he was wearing some old jeans and a really tight black ―faded― shirt. He looked as if he was going to the park and not a date, which made Keith felt relieved, because he hadn't dressed up either. 

Lance looked up at him, raising an eyebrow as if urging Keith to get out, which he did and closed the door behind him.

"What are we going to do there?" They both started walking, Keith just following Lance because he didn't know where Hunk's house was. Tension was starting to grow between them, and Keith wondered if they were even going to be able to get through the evening without killing each other, and faking to be hopelessly in love. 

"Eat. Hunk's making a taquiza, you'll love it" Lance answered, not really paying attention to him, instead humming along to a song playing on his earphones. Keith huffed and and looked away, trying to calm himself down. But then Lance started to sing ―almost like a whisper― in spanish, and Keith glared at him.

"What is that?" He asked after a while, trying to push all hate thoughts aside "Taquiza, i mean" he specified and Lance stopped singing as he hummed thoughtfully. They turned on a corner and Keith looked around, wondering if they were anywhere near Hunk's house. 

"It's when you cook different kinds of meat and serve them on a casserole" Lance started to explain. "There's also rice, eggs, beans and sauce, lots of sauce. You eat it all in tacos" He looked over at Keith and smirked at his face.

Keith knew nearly nothing about mexican food. Sure, he knew was that there were tacos and lots of spicy things, the basics. He had tried tacos at Taco Bell and had really liked them, but for some reason he had the feeling that actual mexican tacos weren't like that. 

Then, there was the fact that he didn't like spicy stuff, once he had tried French Fries with ketchup, cheese and sauce, he nearly _cried_. The taste of the sauce had been so noticeable and bittersweet, which had made him cringe. With Keith it was either bitter or sweet, no inbetween. He nearly laughed at that thought, because that probably was one of the things he hated most about Lance. Lance was bittersweet. 

"Hunk's sauce is really fucking spicy, dude, you'll love it" Said Lance with a smirk, knowing just how much Keith hated spicy things. Keith groaned and gritted his teeth.

"You cook?" Asked Keith, trying to ignore his need of flipping Lance off. At some point Keith had decided that he needed to get to know Lance a little, because one month was a long time ―even if it didn't seem like it― to spend with someone who you hated. So probably it was a good idea to collect information about his boyfriend― that sounded so strange and _wrong_ , even in his mind, and he wanted to scream.

"Y de puta madre" Lance said, nodding with a satisfied look on his face. Keith looked at him with an unimpressed face, and Lance sighed. "It means that I do, and I do it really fucking well" 

Keith wanted to smirk at Lance, and probably even laugh at him. Keith wasn't an idiot, he knew spanish, and most of the common expressions that Lance used. He didn't need for them to be translated ―most of the times― but it was still funny to look at Lance's tired expression when he explained something, so he said nothing about it and just nodded.

The first time Keith talked to Lance had been the first time in which Keith started to learn spanish. Lance had been the main reason of why he was so interested in mexican culture, then again, Lance was _also_ the main reason of why he never bother to look more into it. He had only kept up with the language, so really, he had been 'studying' spanish for years. It was to be expected that he knew a bit of the language, at least enough to understand Lance's insults or murmurs. He liked that, actually. He liked the fact that maybe Lance thought that Keith couldn't understand him, meaning Keith had an advantage when it came to that, because did and he could.

"Why didn't you cook, then?" He taunted with a smirk and Lance rolled his eyes. 

"Because they're celebrating the boyfriends, and guess what, I'm one of them, idiota" Lance's smile was wide and sarcastic and all Keith wanted to do was punch him. He totally would've done it if it wasn't for the fact that they had already stopped walking, Keith just now noticing that they were infront of a small and quite nice house.

Both boys stared at the door, preparing themselves for what was to come. Keith's mind was racing, just trying to figure out how they were supposed to arrive looking like boyfriends. Should he hold Lance's hand?

Suddenly, without anywarning, Lance was sliding his arm around Keith's waist, bringing him closer to his body. Keith yelped and almost shoved his _boyfriend_ when he hooked his thumb in Keith's jeans. Lance knocked at the door and turned his face toward Keith. Lance's mouth was against his ear, making Keith want to kick him and maybe move closer. "Pretend you're comfortable, _babe"_  

Keith swallowed, listening at some footsteps approaching the door. He forced his body to relax against the other, and closed his eyes. Suddenly the door flew open and Allura squealed happily at the image of both boys in such an intimate position.

"Come on in! Keith, you won't believe how cute and cozy Hunk's house is" She said as she stepped aside, Keith licked his lips nervously and stood there, not knowing what to do. When Lance started walking to get inside, dragging Keith along with him, he almost felt tempted to thank Lance.

Once they were inside, Keith could smell the food that was being cooked. It smelled delicious, it smelled like onions and meat, and chicken probably, he could smell the spiciness of the sauce and it made his throat burn a little, almost making him cough. Keith could smell butter and oil, his mouth watering when he heard something being put on a pan, making the oil do that sound that was always enough to make him hungry. Keith decided, that in some strange way, it smelled like home. How _did_ home smelled like, though?

Keith came back to reality and forced himself away from Lance, going over to Allura, hugging her and smiling at her. She was his best friend, and he knew that she would figure out rather sooner than later, that Lance and Keith didn't love each other, and that while they were boyfriends, the loving part was just a mere act. She was smart, so freaking smart, and he just _knew_ , she'd figure everything out faster than anyone.

He could almost hear he reaction.

"What were you thinking?!" She would say, and Keith would shiver at her voice. "Teaming up with your enemy just to save your 'reputation'?!"

Her face would be contorting between a funny smile and a deep frown. She'd be amazed by the situation and she would make fun of Keith, then she would help him, or maybe scold him. Probably both.

"Keith! Lance's friends are great, you'll love them!" She said and tugged at his hand, taking him along with her over to where the others were, the kitchen.

Keith looked back and saw Lance walking right behind them, and then turned back, looking ahead of him. He could hear some laughter and cooking, he could make out Shiro's soft laugh and Coran's loud voice, he was able listen to Pidge and Hunk saying something about how Lance was an amazing cook but Hunk was far better. Keith smiled.

He knew for a fact that Lance's friends were great. He talked to them on some classes, they were fun to be with.

Keith liked Pidge's company the best for when he wanted to concentrate on some maths assignment. They were smart, and Keith admired that about them, Pidge was really smart, like Allura ―maybe even more―, and they were really helpful when he got stuck with an equation. They were way younger than Keith, and still they had managed to get into college thanks to some advanced exam or something like that. Keith wasn't sure.

Then there was Hunk. Keith enjoyed being with him a _lot_. He was also a latino, except he was cuban and he teached Keith about their culture and helped him learn spanish. Hunk was also smart, he knew a lot about a lot of things, and he was kind hearted. Hunk had always preferred to stay away from Lance and Keith's rivalry. Hunk had made it clear that he liked both boys, and that he really didn't want them to be fighting everyday at all times.

Lance's friends were amazing, and Keith couldn't understand why they were friends with someone like Lance. It made no sense to him.

They arrived to the kitchen, and Keith nearly moaned in delight at the smell of the food just getting stronger. He was so hungry at this point that he would maybe give the sauce a try.

"Hey!" Hunk greeted with a smile, still focused on stirring what looked like... What was that? It looked delicious.

Keith smiled at him, and looked over at Pidge, who was putting a bunch of tortillas on a small basket and covering them with a cloth napkin, then they gave it to Shiro.

Keith looked at his friend, who gave him a small smile before taking the basket and walking out of the kitchen.

"You two are boyfriends!" Said Coran rather loudly with a smile on his face and Keith forced himself to smile, nodding slowly. "How?"

Sometimes Keith asked himself how was it that Coran, a substitute teacher, and them, ended up being friends. It was probably all because Allura or Shiro, but Keith still wondered about that. Coran was great, and he loved helping them with their school stuff, he helped them study, or he would just hang out with them. 

"Coran" Shiro scolded, entering the room again, and Coran whined, a pout on his face. "They'll tell us at the table"

That was something Keith would never understand either, because how was it possible that Shiro scolded Coran? Mysteries of the universe, was Keith's answer. Well, that was his answer to a lot of things. 

How did he end up in this mess? Mysteries of the universe. 

That was the answer to almost everything.

Keith gulped and looked over at Lance, who was trying to steal some of the food from a casserole, Pidge slapping his hand away. Lance whined and Pidge laughed, turning to look at him and Shiro.

"Yeah, we'll tell you" He said, nearly hitting himself when his voiced came out soft and croaked and he could feel his cheeks growing red when everyone's attention was on him. He wanted to run and hide and never come back.

"Now, now. Don't look at him that much, he'll wear out" Lance taunted, making everyone look away while snickering or laughing, and Keith again felt almost compelled to thank him. But then Lance had to walk over to him and hold him just like he had done a few moments earlier. "Plus, I'll get jealous"

At that, Allura laughed hard, Shiro grinned, Pidge rolled their eyes, Coran smiled, and Hunk let out a soft laugh. Keith blinked, they all looked so happy and comfortable, it looked as if they were friends since quite a few years. And then there was Keith, feeling guilty, because this could've been their friends a while back ago, if Lance and Keith hadn't been so immersed on their rivalry. And he felt guilty because they were all here, cooking and laughing and celebrating the fact that Lance and Keith loved each other. But they didn't, it wasn't like that. And that was the problem.

Lance's hand squeezed his torso and Keith looked over at him. Lance's eyes were saying something along the lines of _'keep up the act, Keith, please'_. So he complied and forced his arm to slide around Lance's waist, smiling softly.

"Ugh, get a room you two" Pidge said rolling their eyes at them.

"No, first we eat" Shiro replied, making Pidge snicker and Keith _really_ smile. He knew Shiro enough to know that he was hungry too.

Hunk turned around with a casserole on his hands and smiled at them. "Finished! Now we can sit and you can tell us how this happened"

Hunk walked out of the kitchen, Pidge right beside him. Coran walking behind them, Allura and Shiro following. Once they were out of sight, Lance turned his face, looking at Keith.

"I'll do the talking, you do the expressions" He said, and started to walk out of the kitchen, dragging Keith along with him. Keith didn't even have the time to protest because next thing he knew, he was sitting at the table, a plate in front of him, and everybody was serving themselves. Lance, who was right next to him was stretching his arm all across the table, reaching for some rice, serving it on his plate. Keith looked at him, _really_ looked at him, because Lance was an idiot and he couldn't reach the casserole, so he stood up, and leaned over the table, his shirt ridding up a little, and Keith clicked his tounge. 

It had never been a secret that he thought that Lance was hot. Because he was. One time Keith had caught him at the dressing rooms, both of them had just finished practice, and Keith nearly choked. It was _so fucking unfair_ that the person he hated the most was so hot. That day Lance had smirked at him, and Keith had gritted his teeth.

Lance's hair had been wet, he was shirtless, his shirt hanging around his neck, resting on his shoulders. He had looked so damn good with his tanned skin nearly glowing with drops of sweat and artificial light shining down on his body. That day Keith had accepted that his rival was probably one of the hottest men he knew, so he had insulted Lance and shoved him out of the way, deciding that practice could last a little bit more.

"Like what you see?" Asked Lance, with a smirk and Keith rolled his eyes. 

"As if" he murmured and Lance laughed along with Allura. _Shit_ , he forgot about the loving act.

"You bicker like a married couple" Hunk mumbled and Keith took that as a sign to relax, because yeah, some relationships were like that. The couple would keep on bickering and taunting, but they still loved each other, so maybe Keith and Lance could act like one of those couples.

He smiled softly and started to look around to see what he could serve himself to eat, there were lots of dishes, and every single one looked delicious. Suddenly, Lance's mouth was against his ear, and Keith wanted to kick him. "This one" Lance whispered softly, enough that it was intimate but loud enough for the others to hear.

Keith looked over to where Lance was pointing and cleared his throat gently. "T-Thanks" he replied, stretching his arm to reach the dish, and serve himself some of the meat that was cooked with what looked like potatoes. He put a large spoonful of it into his tortilla and sat back down.

Everyone started eating, just enjoying their food, they all talked about how they were doing on school, and about how nice Hunk's house was. They talked about the food and how it was so amazing that they wished they could always eat like that. Then they talked about some of their traditions, and Keith learned a lot about Lance with that conversation. 

He knew now a whole lot of mexican culture and Keith was amazed because it sounded so colorful and happy. Keith wondered if Lance would tell him a bit more about Día de Muertos and Día de Reyes, because they both sounded so fun. He specially wanted to know about Día de Reyes after Lance said that it was all about a Rosca de Reyes and some small toys inside it, and it kind of being a game, and then opening thrice the amount of gifts that you get on Christmas. He _needed_ to know more about it.

Then they started talking about music, and tv shows. Keith started talking about how much he loved rock and most of its subgenres, which earned him a _"you emo boy"_ from Lance. Then Keith had laughed sarcastically and asked what kind of music he liked. Lance then started to talk about "traditional pop music" and some artists, saying that he'd educate Keith in good music. Keith had scoffed at him and told him that that wasn't traditional pop, and that it was dance pop. Everyone laughed, and Keith smiled. 

They were having a good time, Keith was enjoying it.

"Okay guys, but you have to tell us how it happened" Hunk said, when a short silence invaded the room once everyone stopped laughing.

"We were fighting" Lance answered, not even letting Keith process what they were being asked. "Then, somehow we both got really close, like awfully close" Everyone's attention was completely focused on Lance, listening to the story. "So I just thought _"A la mierda"_ and kissed him. I thought he would throw me out of the window, but he kissed me back" 

They all started laughing, and Keith smiled triumphantly, they believed it. He relaxed on his seat barely realizing he had been tense, and nodded, just to give it a little bit of more credibility.

"I totally called it! You owe me twenty, Hunk" Pidge said way to happily. Keith looked over at them, frowning slightly and Pidge shrugged. "We made a bet I said you realised your feelings like that, Hunk said it had been some romantic shit"

Lance smirked, and Keith wanted to punch him in the face and tell him not to do or say anything stupid. "Who said it wasn't romantic?" Keth groaned soflty at that, and then gasped. Lance's hand was on his knee, thumb rubbing circles on the inside seam, and _fuck it_.

"It wasn't romantic, idiot" Keith said, struggling to keep his voice flat, and he then took Lance's hand and intertwinig their fingers, and brought them up on the table. They continued laughing and talking.

"Does this mean that Keith will help you practice your acting stuff?" Hunk asked, and Keith frowned softly, looking over at Lance.

"Nah, his acting skills suck" Lance replied and Keith kicked softly under the table. 

Though, he had to agree, his acting skills sucked.

 

___

 

Night had already fallen down, it was barely five minutes past nine and everyone had agreed to watch a movie. Keith wasn't sure of how that'd turn out, it was already late, they didn't have school the next day but all he wanted to do was to go back home and take a break of the loving act. Then again, his friends had seem so eager to stay at Hunk's house for a bit more and watch the damn movie, that he agreed. 

Now he was walking next to Lance, going to the store to buy some popcorn and chips. The night was getting kind of cold, and Keith had left his jacket at Hunk's house. The walk to the store was quiet, not uncomfortable, though. It was just quiet and kind of relaxing, of course Lance then decided to open his stupid mouth.

"You were awfully quiet when―"

"I know" Keith cut him off, and Lance growled lowly. He wanted to ask more, ask _why_ , Lance wanted to know what had happend and wanted to know what was wrong, but Keith was so damn reserved, and he never voiced his feeling or thoughts, making it all more difficult. Lance hated that about him, he hated it a lot. 

Then, Lance decided to stay quiet, and not bring up the topic again. In the end, he didn't care. Yes, he wanted to know and he wanted to understand, but that didn't mean he cared about it, or about Keith. 

They arrive at the store and Keith waited outside for Lance to buy the stuff they needed. When Keith started to grow nervous and his palms started to sweat, he took out his pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his jeans. He opened it, and took one out, putting it between his lips while he put the rest back in his pocket, and took out the lighter, bringing it up and lighting the cigarette. 

He started smoking, and looked around him, taking in the sound of the cars passing by, and people talking. He heard the wind blowing, and it calmed him. Life around him made him feel at ease, made him feel alive. He was halfway through his cigarette when he felt Lance's hand rest on his shoulder. Keith looked at him and blinked with surprise, because for a brief moment, Lance had also made him feel alive. 

"Keith? You okay?" Lance asked, and Keith turned his head a bit, letting out the smoke from his lips, and then he droped the cigarette to the ground, stepping on it.

"Yeah, let's go" And he started walking back to Hunk's house. Lance looked back at the cigarette on the ground and blinked. He didn't know Keith smoked.

Lance started walking, catching up to Keith to walk by his side. He still smelled a bit of smoke, but it wasn't really noticeable. "Since when do you smoke dude? Didn't know you did"

"Since I was sixteen, Lance" Keith said while rolling his eyes. "I don't do it much, probably you never saw me" That had to be it. Even though Lance had known Keith since ages ago, he couldn't recall just one time in which Keith had held a cigarette in his hands. 

They kept on walking in silence after that, and when they were about to arrive, Lance held Keith's hand. After holding hands for a long while just moments ago, they had grown used to it, so it really didn't matter to either of them now. 

Keith opened the door and they entered the house, he immediately felt the  warmth returning to him and he thanked the fact that it hadn't take long to go and get back. Lance let go of his hand and walked to the kitchen, probably to make the popcorn. Keith rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. 

"Hey, _amor_ , come help me please!" Lance called out, and now _that_ did make Keith uncomfortable still. It also made him angry because he knew Lance was just doing it to taunt him. Lance was using stupid pet name on Keith and he absolutely hated it. He sighed and walked toward the kitchen, a tired look on his face. Once he was there, he leaned on the wall, looking at Lance, Keith raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

"Can't be a minute without me?" He asked and Lance snorted looking at him.

"Just keep up with the act, okay?" Lance whispered and Keith was about to ask what he meant by that, when suddenly, Lance was right in front of him, literal millimeters separating their bodies. Keith was about to yell at him and throw Lance away, but he looked to his right, finding that Allura was looking at them with a small frown on her face. _Fuck._

Keith knew she'd figure out soon, but not _that_ soon. He returned his eyes to look at Lance and gulped. His little-to-none acting skills better be of use right now, he thought, while he put his right hand on the back of Lance's neck. "How'd you know?" He whispered so lowly that Lance could barely hear him.

"I heard her say we were being distant and hostile" Lance whispered, just like Keith had done, and broght his hand up, resting it on the wall, right above Keith's head. Keith groaned, feeling caged by Lance's arm.

"I hate you" Keith mumbled and Lance snickered 

"The feeling's mutual, _dulzura_. Is she still looking?" Lance asked, a smirk on his face and Keith seriously wanted to wipe it off of his face with a punch. He huffed and darted his eyes to his right again, Allura was now talking to Pidge and laughing with them, not paying attention at the boys. 

"No" And then, Keith felt Lance's breath on his neck and he struggled not to gasp. "What―"

"Your acting skills suck" Lance mumbled against his ear and then straightened himself, letting his arm fall back to his side, Keith's hand still on the back of his neck, and Keith smirked. He tugged hardly at his hair and walked away from Lance, listening to him gasp and whine, looking offended. 

"Yes, and so do you, now get the popcorn" Lance huffed and turned to the microwave, getting the popcorn out and putting them in a bowl. He handed the bowl to Keith and grabbed a bag full of candy. Then they walked out of the kitchen, getting back to the living room to sit and watch the movie. 

 

__

 

He was hating every second that passed. He really did. Turns out, that _"every spot was occupied, except one"_ which ended with Keith sitting on Lance's lap, his back against his chest and Lance wrapping his arm around his waist. He had stayed that way for half the movie, not even paying attention to it because Lance was an asshole and was being plain annoying. 

Keith turned around, his back now againts the couch armrest, his legs slightly completely on top of Lance's and his right arm pressing against his chest. "I swear if you keep on like that I'll kill you" He murmured, and Lance smirked, pulling Keith against him again. "Fuck you" 

"I bet you want to" Lance whispered, and Keith blushed. He freaking _blushed_. Lance darted his eyes around the room and then looked back at keith. "Now they're looking at us, idiota" Keith groaned and bit his lip. He hadn't thought about how this position could've looked to the other guys, and he defenitely regretted his actions. He was always getting in trouble. 

"Now what?" Lance barely whispered, and Keith looked up at him, biting the inside of his cheek, and it probably was the light of the screen reflected on Lance's skin, contrasting with the darkness that sorrounded them, or maybe it had been the way Lance was holding him, or the way that Lance was looking at him. He didn't know why, but he held Lance by the back of his neck and kissed him. 

Keith was taken aback when Lance didn't even seem to complain or be surprised by Keith kissing him, so he relaxed and closed his eyes slowly. The first thing Keith realized was that Lance's lips were soft, so damn soft and completely not what he expected. His lips tasted like the candies he had been eating, and Lance was kissing him so softly that Keith felt like dying, because the taste of his lips and the way he was kissing him were enough to send his head spinning.  

Keith shifted a little, tilting his head to the side, trying to get a bit more of the kiss and the sweetness of Lance's lips. Lance bit softly on his lower lip and he let out a soft groan, which Lance could only classify as _fucking hot_. Keith tugged softly at Lance's hair and he gasped. _Fuck_ , Keith thought. They hated each other, yet here they were, making out as if there was no tomorrow. _Fuck it_ , Keith thought again when he felt Lance lightly trace his tounge along his bottom lip. 

"Get a fucking room!" Pidge shouted at them, and suddenly everything downed on Keith's shoulders again. 

He opened his eyes, and was about to jump off of Lance, but he had his arm around Keith's waist, and squeezed his side hard enought to let him know that if he did that it'd look weird. So instead he pulled away from Lance's lips slowly, his cheeks red and his hands trembling lightly.

"Sorry" He said and got up gently, walking out of the living room and going to the back door. He needed a cigarette. 

 

__

 

The night was cold, and the skies were clear. Keith wanted to be at his house, and he wanted to be inside his room with his windows open, and a cup of coffee on his table. He wanted to be on his bed, his notebooks and papers scattered all around him, soft music playing from his stereo, calming him and inspiring him to write. He wanted so bad to be at his bed and lay down on it, but instead he was at Hunk's backyard, cigarette in his trembling hands and his mind not shutting up.

Keith needed to be alone, but instead Lance had come after him just moments after he got out. It was probably midnight, which was the reason of why Lance was there, telling him that they'd all be staying the night, that Hunk had offered rooms and clothes. Keith had stayed quiet, not caring about what Lance had to say. 

Somehow Lance understood that Keith wanted― needed silence, so he didn't say anything else, instead sitting down on the grass next to him. They stared at the stars and Keith regretted doing so. He was always regretting his actions, he always fucked up. He looked over at Lance and Keith let out a sob, cursing mentally at himself, but he couldn't help it, the date was near, and he was always like this when that happened.

Lance looked at him with sad eyes, these days probably affected Lance too. 

"Keith―"

"Don't" Keith interrupted, his voice filled with anger and sadness. Lance frowned at him, and that was enough to make Keith stand up, taking the last drag of his cigarette before throwing it at the street, across the backyard.

"But" Lance started to say, just to stop himself when he realized he didn't know what to say. Keith scoffed and started walking towards the backdoor. "Keith..." Lance called out, and Keith stopped walking, swallowing, because the way Lance called his name was enough to make Keith wonder if Lance ever really changed. "That wasn't my fault, and you know it, right?" Lance whispered.

Keith gritted his teeth, fighting back his tears because of course it hadn't been his fault, they were kids. It wasn't Keith's fault either, no one was to blame, it had been an accident, and they couldn't control it.

However, there was one thing that was Lance's fault, and Keith hated Lance, because he wasn't even aware of it.

"I know" Keith answered and got inside the house, not looking back to see Lance with silent tears rolling down his cheeks and his fists clenched.

That was why Lance hated Keith so much. Keith had never cared about him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, they made out
> 
> and there was crying, i'm sorry
> 
> hmu at snowball-killua.tumblr.com
> 
> love ya! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if i had errors, this isn't Beta'd and English is not my language


End file.
